


Flowerthief

by louisnights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisnights/pseuds/louisnights
Summary: The one where Louis' been stealing flowers from harry's garden and Harry finds out.





	Flowerthief

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a one shot/drabble I wrote at like 2AM when i couldn't sleep. Thank you to my good friend Lena for editing! 
> 
> I hope you like it!

It's the one year anniversary of his mother's death and so he has to go to the cemetery. He’s been going twice every month since she died and even though he hates to admit it, he always steals flowers from his neighbors garden.

It's cheaper to just take a few flowers from that flower bed than to pay for flowers every time he goes to visit his mother's grave. His neighbor has never confronted him about it or at least he’s never called him out before.

For once he takes his time to look through the flower bed; normally he only takes one or two flowers but just this once he's decided to take five. His mom deserves 5 flowers today. He's just about to walk away when the door to the house opens and a man walks out in a huff. 

“Are you the guy who's been stealing my flowers?” he asks angrily.

And okay. The man was pretty hot. He has long curly hair down to his shoulders, and his eyes are the prettiest shade of green that he has ever seen, even though they're directed at him through a glare. And the lips, they're so pink and, dare he say, kissable. His eyes roam down. The man is wearing joggers and a hoodie and he's barefoot. He must've ran down in a hurry to catch him red handed.

He realizes that he's been staring for a beat too long and answers with blushing cheeks. “uhh… I'm sorry it's just these flowers are very pretty and I promise I'm giving them to someone very special and I'm sorry I thought maybe you wouldn't notice.”

“You thought I wouldn't notice that someone's been stealing my flowers?” the man asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah okay, I admit, it sounds stupid now that I've said it.” Louis feels somehow self conscious just standing there, the man staring at him, while he is still clutching the flowers in his hands. “I can give them back….?”

The man laughs at him. “It's a bit too late for that, don't you think?”

“Yeah. You're right.”

“I'm Harry,” he says. “And since you've stolen my flowers, I think it's only fair, I get to meet the fine woman you're giving them too.”

“I'm Louis. And uh… yeah sure.” Louis says awkwardly. He's not really sure how he’s supposed to explain that the flowers are for his dead mother and that today is the anniversary of her death. He decides not to mention it. “You can come.”

“Great!” Harry says and walks into his house to put on his boots and a light jacket, since there's only a slight chill in the air. He closes the door behind himself and locks it. He then gestures for Louis to start walking. So Louis does and they walk in silence for a while. 

“So what's the name of the person on the receiving end of those stolen flowers?” Harry asks curiously.

Louis clears his throat before he speaks. Talking about his mom is still hard, especially today. “Jay. The flowers are for my mother.”

Harry smiles for the first time since Louis met him and he's got a wide smile and the cutest dimples he's ever seen. He can't believe he hasn't met Harry until now. They've been neighbors for six months and it's a shame that he hasn't met Harry sooner because he's exactly his type. 

“Jay, that's a nice name. Are you close?”

Louis tries to remain neutral in his mood. He's feeling the loss a lot right now, and Harry's none the wiser. “Yeah. Very close, safe to say we're best friends.”

“That's so cool!” Harry answers, still with that bright smile on his face. “I'm close with my mom, too.”

“So a fellow mama’s boy, you are?”

Harry nods. “Oh, yeah, definitely!”

They're getting closer and closer to the cemetery and Louis’ getting a bit anxious. Why is he doing this? Why couldn't he just be honest with Harry about why he's been stealing flowers? He sighs as the cemetery comes into view. Harry's saying something but Louis can't tell what, because all he can do is stare at the ground and think about how much he misses his mom.

He opens the gate of the cemetery and Harry looks at him with a tiny frown, but he doesn't say anything. They keep walking in silence until Louis comes to a halt in front of his mom's grave. It seems his sisters have already been here today, as there are a couple bouquets already lying in front of the headstone.

He clears his throat sadly before finally looking up at Harry. “This is my mom, Johannah, mom this is my neighbor, Harry.”

Harry looks like he doesn't quite know what to say but he gives Louis a small smile before looking at the headstone. “Hello, it's nice to meet you.” He turns to look at Louis and hesitantly gives his shoulder a squeeze. “I'm sorry.”

Louis’ lips turn up in a tiny, barely there smile. “It’s okay, at least now you know why I've been stealing your flowers.” 

As if to prove his point, Louis kneels down and places the flowers gently in front of the headstone. “I got you blue flowers this time, since that's your favorite colour. I hope you like them.” He looks up at Harry with a sad smile and he doesn't know why but he feels like he can talk freely to Harry without being judged. “Before she died I always thought it was weird that people talked to the headstones as if the person was actually there, listening. But now I understand, it's because in your heart, they really are there and you can feel them listening. At least I can always feel her all around me when I'm here. Maybe that's just weird but I do.”

“It's not weird at all.” Harry says kindly. “I do it too. My step dad died a few months ago and I sometimes come here to talk to him. Just to tell him a joke or talk about my day. It just gives me some sort of connection to him.”

“I'm sorry for your loss.” Louis replies with a sad smile. “So, you're not mad at me for being a thief anymore?”

Harry shakes his head. “Not at all.”

“Good.”

Harry fidgets nervously with his fingers before seemingly getting the courage to say whatever he's about to say. “I'd hate to be too forward, especially in this situation, but I was wondering if you'd like to grab a cuppa with me after this. Get to know each other.”

“You mean like a date?” Louis asks.

Harry blushes and nods. “Yeah. Like a date.”

Louis smiles the first real smile of the day and replies “Yes, I'd like that.”


End file.
